sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Аюрведа
Аюрве́да, или Аюр-Веда (от санскр. «āyus» — значение «жизни», «принцип жизни», или «длинная жизнь» и «veda» — знание) — древняя медицинская система, созданная в Индии за несколько веков до н. э. «Древнеиндийская медицина» может быть переведено как «знание жизни», «знание длинной жизни» или даже «науки жизни». Применяется миллионами людей в Индии, Непале, Шри-Ланке. Иногда аюрведу называют «матерью медицины». Многие её направления и методы: хирургия, терапия, педиатрия, фармакология и офтальмология; массаж, иглоукалывание, физиотерапия и диетология перешли в современную медицинскую практику. В XVIII—XIX вв. Аюрведа пережила упадок, не выдержав конкуренции с европейскими медиками; однако в последние 50 лет наблюдается ее бурное возрождение. Традиционная индийская медицина приобретает популярность на Западе и в России.http://rastaman.tales.ru/biblio/a_k.htm Энциклопедия Конопли Философские представления аюрведы Аюрведа — не только медицинская, но и философская система, в основе которой лежат Шад Даршана, шесть философий настика (признающих авторитет Вед), а именно: санкхья, вайшешика, йога, ньяя, миманса и веданта. Она ориентирована на достижение каждым человеком гармонии, «непрерывного счастья» и рассматривает человека как часть Вселенной, состоящего с ней в теснейшей мистической взаимосвязи. Например, по аюрведе всё сущее, в том числе и человек, состоит из пяти основных стихий (элементов): воздуха(вьяю), огня (теджас), воды (джал, ап), земли (притхви) и эфира (акаш). По легенде, Аюрведа была частью откровения святых риши, которые обрели всеобъемлющее знание о Вселенной около семи тысяч лет назад. Mежду 1200 и 700 г., до н.э, , были составлены четыре священных веды. Ссылки на болезни, травы и травяные лечения имеются во всех четырех ведах. Аюрведа, в отличие от четырёх Вед, никогда не являлась отдельным памятником литературы. Сведения аюрведы как медицинской и философской системы частично содержатся в Ригведе и Атхарваведе. Позднее было создано несколько крупных трактатов по аюрведе, в том числе «Чарака Самхита» — самый старый из трех трактатов древнеиндийской медицины. Согласно «Чарака Самхита», Valiathan, M.S. (2003) The Legacy of Caraka Orient Longman ISBN 81-250-2505-7 reviewed in Current Science, Vol.85 No.7 Oct 2003, Indian Academy of Sciences seen at http://www.ias.ac.in/currsci/oct102003/1087.pdf June 1, 2006 «сама жизнь» определена как «комбинация тела, органов восприятия, ума и души, фактора, ответственного за предотвращение распада и смерти, который сохраняет тело в течение долгого времени, и ведет процессы возрождения» 'Suddha medicine' refers to classical Ayurvedic medicine. The word «suddha» is translated as «pure». Согласно этим представлениям, Древнеиндийская медицина вырабатывает меры, чтобы защитить «ayus», который включает здоровое проживание, наряду с терапевтическими мерами, которые касаются физической, умственной, социальной и духовной гармонии. Древнеиндийская медицина одна из немногих традиционных систем медицины, которая имеет сложную систему хирургии — «salya-chikitsa». Ветви аюрведы В Древнеиндийской медицине выделяют восемь ветвей: * Внутренняя медицина — Kayachikitsa * Хирургия — Shalya Tantra * Уши, глаза, нос и горло — Shalakya Тantra * Педиатрия — Kaumarabhritya Tantra * Токсикология — Agada Tantra * Очистка генетических нарушений — Bajikarana (или Vajikarana) * Здоровье и Долголетие — Rasayana Tantra * Духовное лечение (психиатрия) — Bhuta Vidya, ( Тантра, Прана , Йога) Система трёх дош Согласно философии аюрведы всё сущее, в том числе и человек, состоит из пяти основных стихий (элементов): воздуха, огня, воды, земли и эфира. Их сочетания образуют три фундаментальные жизненные силы (доши): Центральное понятие медицины аюрведы это теория, что здоровье существует, когда есть баланс между тремя фундаментальными жизненными силами : — Вата (эфир и воздух), Питта (огонь и вода), Капха (вода и земля). * Вата — принцип импульса, необходимый, чтобы мобилизовать функцию нервной системы * Питта — принцип энергии, который использует желчь, чтобы направить вываривание и следовательно метаболизм в венозную систему. * Капха — принцип жидкости тела, который имеет отношение со слизистыми субстанциями, смазывание и источник питательных веществ для артериальной системы. Тело, в котором эти три жизненные силы находятся в состоянии равновесия, обладает прекрасным здоровьем, а нарушение равновесия вызывает нарушение здоровье. Эти понятия аюрведы позволяют врачам исследовать гомеостаз (устойчивость) целостной системы и систематизировать её нарушения. От соотношения дош зависит тип конституции человека данный ему от рождения — Пракрити, а также тип конституции, который определяется у человека на данный момент — Викрити. Насчитывается семь основных типов Пракрити и Викрити: вата, питта, капха, вата-питта, вата-капха, питта-капха, вата-питта-капха. Всё это влияет на выбор методов лечения и восстановление баланса трех дош. Эти принципы развиваются в различных школах санскритской философии: Nyaya, Vaisheshika, Sankhya, Йога, Веданта и Mimamsa. Управление болезнью В древнеиндийской медицине существует два способа лечения болезни: Shamana и Shodhana. Первая означает облегчение, палиативный метод. Методы Shamana смягчают болезнь и ее признаки. Shodhana означает устранение, и её методы стремятся к устранению основной причины болезни (то есть доши). Если болезнь может рецидивировать после Шаманы, то после Шодханы это исключено. Принципы фармакологии аюрведы отличаются от других систем медицины. Большинство лекарств изготавливается из трав. Влияние вкуса Древнеиндийская медицина считает, что вкусы продуктов или трав имеют определенные физиологические эффекты и применяются в системе диагностики и лечения. Те вкусы, которые образуются после вываривания (Vipaka), более сильны. * Сладкий (Madhura) — Сладкие продукты кормят, охлаждают, увлажняют, смазывают, и увеличивают вес * Кислый (Amla) — Кислые теплые продукты, смазывают, и увеличивают вес * Соленый (Lavan) — Соленые теплые продукты, стимулируют, смягчают, смазывают, и увеличивают вес * Горький (Katu) — Горькие продукты, прохладные, сухие, очистительные и уменьшают вес * Острый (Tikta) — Острые продукты, теплые, сухие, стимулируют, и уменьшают вес * Вяжущий (Kasaya) — Вяжущие продукты, прохладные, сухие, уменьшают неподвижность. Лекарства Древнеиндийская медицина считает, что различные материалы растительного, животного, и минерального происхождения имеют лекарственную ценность. Лекарственные свойства были зарегистрированы практиками и использовались в течение многих столетий, для лечения болезней, и/или помогали поддерживать здоровье и увеличивать долголетие. Многие лекарства сделаны из трав, смесей трав, часто в комбинации с минералами, металлами и другими компонентами животного происхождения. Металлы, животные и минералы очищены и подготовлены соответствующими технологическими процессами для применения в лекарственных целях. Детали лекарственных трав даны согласно природе, эффектам, лечебным свойствам как наблюдались практиками аюрведы. Очистка тела и массаж Для очистки тела применяют пять различных процедур или методов очистки, которые указаны в текстах Древнеиндийской медицины и предписаны для небольшого количества болезней, а также для периодической чистки. Эти пять процедур более известны как Panchakarma. Курс Pancharkarma обычно включает краткосрочное диетическое питание, массаж, применение трав. Может включать слабительные, ванны, приемы повышения потоотделения, клизмы, содержащие лекарственные вещества, чистку носовых пазух . Panchakarma, — как терапия очистки является, возможно, самым недооцененным из всех методов древнеиндийской медицины. Из-за невежества, её часто воспринимают, как другую систему массажа. Так, массаж с применением масел является одним из методов применяемых в древнеиндийской медицине. На санскрите, массаж с применением масел — Abhyanga. Человек может выполнять некоторые виды массажа самостоятельно. Массажисты выполняют эту терапию, для управления болезнью. Как часть лечения лекарствами, массаж с маслами затрагивает всё тело. Терапия массажа может успокоить боль, расслабить жесткие мускулы, и уменьшить опухоль, которая сопровождает артрит. Защитники утверждают, что укоренившиеся в суставах и тканях токсины с помощью массажа выпускаются в выделительные системы для устранения их естественным путем. Panchakarma — может применяться и как терапия омоложения. В различных регионах имеются отличия в процедурах, технике исполнения составах применяемых масел. Практика этой терапии должна всегда делаться компетентными специалистами. Аюрведа и конопля Препараты конопли индийской применяются в Аюрведе столь же часто, как мята и зверобой в русском знахарстве. В трактатах отцов-основателей коноплю называют «бханга» или «виджая» («победитель»). Ее классифицицируют как «саттвик наша» (успокоительное опьяняющее средство). Современное аюрведическое описание конопли (Sala, «Indian Medicinal Plants»): «Листья горькие, вяжущие, тонизирующие, афродизиакальные, антидиарейные, отравляющие, желудочные, анальгетические и абортивные. Используются при конвульсиях, ушных болях без органических причин, желудочно-кишечных расстройствах, поносе, телесных болях и кровоизлияниях. Передозировка вызывает диспепсию, кашель, импотенцию, меланхолию, водянку, гиперпраксию и безумие. Кора тонизирующая, полезна при ожогах, геморрое и скоплении серозной жидкости. Семена ветрогонные, вяжущие, афродизиакальные, противорвотные и противовоспалительные». Аюрведические лекарственные формы конопли: порошок («курна»), болюсы («модака»), прессованные таблетки («ватика»), настойки («леха» и «пака»), молочный экстракт («дугдхапака») и декокт («кватха»). Базовым препаратом является курна, приготовляемая из зрелых женских соцветий. Они высушиваются в тени, измельчаются в тонкий порошок, который выдерживается между двух разогретых пластин в течение 7 дней. Все остальные препараты приготовляются на основе этого порошка. Препаратами конопли лечат мужское и женское бесплодие, импотенцию, диарею, несварение, эпилепсию, шизофрению и колики. Кроме того, это растение входит в сборы для лечения ещё 32 заболеваний. Конопляная «курна» чаще всего присутствует в лекарствах не в чистом виде, а в смеси с веществами, снижающими ее психотропный эффект и расширяющими терапевтическое действие. Традиционное аюрведическое снадобье обычно содержит 20-30 компонентов и обильно приправляется сахарной пудрой и пряностями. См. также * Анандаканда Критика Критики ссылаются на нехватку строгих научных исследований, клинических испытаний методов аюрведы. Так, Национальный Центр Дополнительной и Нетрадиционной медицины заявляет, что «большинство клинических испытаний было незначительно, испытывало недостаток в соответствующих группах контроля, или имело другие проблемы в оценке значимости результатов.» В Индии научное исследование в Древнеиндийской медицине в значительной степени предпринято утвержденным законом органом Центрального Правительства , Центрального Совета по Исследованию в Древнеиндийской медицине и Siddha (CCRAS), через национальную сеть научно-исследовательских институтов. Большое количество неправительственных организаций также проводят работу по исследованию различных аспектов Древнеиндийской медицины. Аюрведа в современности * В связи с повышенным интересом к восточной философии на западе, многие в той или иной мере обращаются к аюрведе. Нередки случаи частичного включения знаний аюрведы в какие-либо нетрадиционные медицинские практики. * Индийская традиционная медицина изучается в Индии под общим руководством Центрального Совета по Исследованию Древнеиндийской медицины и Siddha (CCRAS), который включает национальную сеть научно-исследовательских институтов. * В Соединенных Штатах — в Национальном Институте Медицины Аюрведы (основанном Скоттом Gerson). * В Индии и Шри-Ланке врачи Аюрведы, учатся в течении 5,5 лет и сдают государственный экзамен. Это полная учебная программа (B.A.M.S., сокращение для бакалавра of Ayurvedic Medicine and Surgery, курс Ayurvedacharya) и преподается во многих индийских и нескольких шри-ланкийских университетах. Она включает четыре с половиной года учебы и год практики в больнице. Литература * Srikanta Sena: Ayurveda-Lehrbuch; Kompendium des Ayurveda-Klassikers Charaka-Samhita, 2 Bände, 2. Auflage 2005, Vasati Verlag. ISBN 978-3-937238-00-5 * Srikanta Sena: Ayurveda — Materia Medica; Über die Eigenschaften von Pflanzen, Mineralien, Nahrungsmitteln und Rezepturen im Ayurveda, 1. Auflage 2007, Vasati Verlag. ISBN 978-3-937238-04-3 * Dr. Vinod Verma: Ayurveda — Der Weg des gesunden Lebens, 1992, Verlag O. W. Barth. ISBN 3-502-67615-1 * Hans Heinrich Rhyner: Das Neue Ayurveda Praxis Handbuch — Gesund leben, sanft heilen, 2004, Urania-Verlag. ISBN 3-03819-049-7 * Dr. Thomas Hoffmann: AyurVeda Ritam — Gesundheit aus erster Hand, 2003, Julia White Publishing. ISBN 3-934402-11-9 * Monika Kirschner/Bärbel Schwertfeger: Der Ayurveda Boom — Insidertipps und Hintergrundinformationen, Vgs-Verlagsgesellschaft. ISBN 3-802-51562-5 * Hans Heinrich Rhyner/Birgit Frohn: Heilpflanzen im Ayurveda, 2006, AT-Verlag. ISBN 3-03800-279-8 * Erika Diehl/Edith Ch. Kiel: Klassische Ayurveda-Massage — Das große Handbuch, 2005, Urania-Verlag. ISBN 3-03819-039-X * Dr. Gabriel Cousens: Individuelle Ernährung mit Ayurveda, 1997, Verlag Hans Nietsch. ISBN 3-929475-43-X * Nathalie Neuhäusser: Die heilende Kraft der ayurvedischen Massage, 2005, Schirner, ISBN 978-3897672512 Категория:Альтернативная медицина Категория:Альтернативные медицинские системы Категория:Санскритские слова и фразы